Time After Time
by C.N. Johns
Summary: A story of how some people will always be there for each other.


Author's Note: I dunno why I'm so stuck on song fics right now. Whatever, just read. If I get enough reviews, I just might make this into a long, multi-chaptered, angsty story. Maybe.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Summary: A story of how some people will always be there for each other.

* * *

Time After Time

* * *

----------------------------  
If you're lost, you can look  
And you will find me,  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you  
I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time  
-Cyndi Lauper  
----------------------------

* * *

Greg ran into the break room. He saw Sara sitting with Catherine. Sara was blushing and smiling. The two were talking excitedly.  
  
"Is it true?" he blurted out, "I mean, I've been hearing things today. Warrick said something and so did Nick and I'm rambling so I'll stop."  
  
"Well, I guess the answer to your question-"  
  
"Sara, stop stalling for the sake of suspense. Just tell me!"  
  
"It's a boy!"  
  
Greg froze.  
  
"It's a boy, Greg!"  
  
"Oh my gosh..."  
  
He ran to Sara. Catherine was watching them. Greg threw his arms around her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be a father..."  
  
"The father of a son, Greg!"  
  
Catherine stood up.  
  
"Congratulations, you two. If you need any advice on this whole parenting thing, you know where to find me."  
  
"Thanks Cath. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Catherine walked out.  
  
Sara hugged Greg tightly.  
  
"It's a boy..." she whispered.  
  
"I know," he whispered back.  
  
Five months later ------------------------------  
  
"Come on Sara, you're gonna be late for the start of shift again!"  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to carry around a baby in your uterus?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I don't have a uterus..."  
  
"Funny, Greg."  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked out to the car and drove to the lab.  
  
Sara walked straight past the break room. Since she was pregnant with Kyle Jackson Sanders, she was only allowed to do lab work.  
  
Greg sat down with the other CSI's.  
  
Grissom came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Greg, you're with Nick on a rape case. Victim claims to have amnesia. Warrick, you and I have a murder at the Big Ben's Grocery Store. Catherine, you're on a robbery.  
  
They each dispersed and headed to their partners.  
  
"Yo Nick! I'm driving!"  
  
"Fine, Greg..." Nick sighed.  
  
They headed for the crime scene and talked about the baby.  
  
Nick and Greg had processed for hours. They found relatively next to nothing.  
  
Greg's phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Greg, there's been an emergency! Get to the lab right away!"  
  
"Grissom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Just get back to the lab!"  
  
"Okay, Bye."  
  
He hung up. Nick looked at him.  
  
"We gotta get back. Some kind of emergency."  
  
"Okay, I'll drive."  
  
They arrived at the lab in record time.  
  
Greg jumped out of the car, ran inside, and promtly froze.  
  
"Hey Greg, everything ok-. Dear Lord..."  
  
A man with a ski mask pointed a gun at them.  
  
"Don't move. Don't talk. Don't do anything."  
  
They saw Grissom emerge from a hallway.  
  
The man looked at him.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
The man grabbed a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Let's move out."  
  
Three more men with maks ran out with the other man.  
  
Grissom approached Nick.  
  
"Call 911, Nick."  
  
Yeah, um yeah..." Nick walked off.  
  
"Greg, come with me."  
  
"What's going on, Grissom?"  
  
They stopped at one of the work rooms.  
  
"Let's go inside," Grissom said softly.  
  
Greg walked in and saw Sara on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her.  
  
"Oh no. No. No!"  
  
He knealed by Sara.  
  
"Sara, Sara honey, you gotta wake up. You gotta stay with me. Don't leave me like this. Don't leave me all alone..."  
  
He looked up at Grissom.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She tried to stop one of them."  
  
Greg blinked back tears.  
  
"She's still breathing, Greg."  
  
"She'll never wake up, you know it and I know it."  
  
"There's still hope Greg."  
  
"Not much."  
  
Nick ran inside.  
  
"The paramedics are on their way, Griss."  
  
He looked around.  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
Greg just sat with her as the paramedics came. He even rode with her. He had to wait in the waiting room when they brought her in.  
  
A doctor came out two hours later.  
  
"She's in a coma and the baby's still alive. However, you have a choice to make. Would you like to induce labor now or wait until the baby's ready to come out?"  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"If you choose to have the baby be taken out now, he will have to stay in an incubator for a while and he may have problems developing. If you choose to have the baby come out when it's time, that means Sara will be the incubator. Let me remind you, there is absolutely no chance she'll wake up."  
  
"I don't want my wife to be kept alive to have the baby. Do it now. And then take her off of life support."  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Sanders."  
  
"My wife is already dead."  
  
"Okay Mr. Sanders. We'll inform you of the baby's condition soon." He walked back.  
  
Greg waited for another hour. His fellow CSI's showed up. No one talked, but it wasn't neccesary. They all knew what each other would say.  
  
After another two hours, the doctor came back out.  
  
"Mr. Sanders? The baby is doing fine. You can see him and you still need to pick out a name."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
  
Greg headed towards the elevator. The others followed. They went to level three and followed Greg to the room with the incubators. Only Greg was allowed inside. The others could look from a window.  
  
Greg walked inside and found the one labeled "Boy Sanders."  
  
He looked inside to find his son sleeping peacefully in the glass container.  
  
"Hey Kyle," he said.  
  
"I know you can't talk back and I know you won't remember her, but I want to tell you about your mother..."  
  
The group on the outside looked at each other.  
  
Greg looked up at them.  
  
"I also want to tell you about my friends. The best thing about them, is that I know, they'll always be there for me and now they'll be there for you.  
  
The End  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
